I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sealing of mine galleries and materials therefore.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Systems are known in which certain mine galleries are protected and consolidated, particularly in certain zones in which the nature of the terrain is liable to jeopardize the stability of the galleries.
The processes recommended for this purpose make use of a lining produced by sprayed concrete, a more rapid and less expensive process than the use of coffered concrete. This technique nevertheless calls for a relatively large number of operators, working under arduous conditions, and involving comparatively lengthy periods when the mine working is shut down.